Don't Tease Me
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: One-shot between Severus and my best friend Sabrina. Smutty dont like dont read.


This is for my bestie Sabrina cause she is in love with Severus Snape. Warning: Smutty Goodness, that is all.

P.S. I don't own Severus or Sabrina I just claim her.

"Hey Sev." Sabrina smiled as Severus came in the front door. He was dirty from working on potions all day.

"Hey good lookin, what you cookin." He smiled a smile that was for her only and sniffed the air.

"Your favorite, cause my workin man needs good food when he comes home." She giggled as he walked to the sink. Sabrina watched his butt wiggle as he washed and dried his hands.

"Are you looking at my butt again?" Severus asked without even turning to look at her. She could hear the smiled in his voice.

"Yes I am and if you have a problem with that than to bad." She laughed as she smacked him on his butt. He turned in time to grab her wrist and pull her against him. She tried to pulled away from him but fail because he was so much stronger her.

"Honey, you are gonna make me burn dinner. Let me finish cooking than you can have your revenge." She said pulling again. This time he let her go and she turned to pull dinner out of the oven. While she was bent over Severus smacked her hard on her butt than rubbed away the sting.

"That hurt." She fussed when she turned around. He was smiling like a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Bre, but you know you like it when I rub away the sting." He said pulling her to him again. She didn't fight him this time.

"That's not the point it still hurt." She was pouting. He pulled her against him and grabbed her butt. As he squeased her butt Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See you like it when I do this." He laughed before kissing her. She kissed him back before sliding her arms down his chest to his jeans. She smiled as she felt that he was hard and ready. Severus groaned when she lightly squeezed him than walked back to the counter and served dinner.

"Its not nice to tease Sabrina." He frowned when she handed him a plate and kissed his cheek. She just giggled, grabbed her plate, and sat at the table. Severus sat across from her scowling.

"Lighten up, I will let you tie me up later if you want." Sabrina smiled when he looked up at the idea of her being tied up and helpless so he could tease her like he loved to.

"Promise you wont try to escape this time." He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Of course not. What fun would it be if I made it easy for you?" She giggled. Severus rolled his eyes and ate his dinner.

"Honey I'm gonna take a shower, want to join me?" Sabrina smiled standing in front of him in just a towel. Severus didn't hesitate. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. When he reached the bathroom he set her down and kissed her. He pulled his shirt off and dropped his jeans to the floor.

"I don't think I have ever seen you get undressed that fast." Sabrina said as she turned on the water.

Severus grabbed her towel and pulled it off of her. She had a great body. C-cup tits that were perky and firm. Long legs that he loved to have wrapped around his waist and the treasure between them that he loved the most.

Sabrina grabbed his boxers by the waist band and pulled them down. He was the sexiest man she had ever been with. Strong arms that held her just right. Muscled chest that had a black trail of hair that lead to his 6 and a half inch cock that she loved to have pounding inside her.

"I will never get tired of looking at you." She smiled as she stepped under the spray of the warm water. He followed her in and closed the curtain. When he wrapped his arms around her slender waist she leaned back against his chest.

Severus smiled and kissed her neck making her moan softly.

"I love the sound of you moaning." He said against her neck before lightly biting her. She pressed her butt lightly against his cock making him groan.

"Can we skip the shower Bre, please." Severus begged as she wiggled her hips.

"No, this is how I'm getting you ready for a long night of loving." She smiled over her shoulder and ground her hips into his. He grabbed her waist so she would stop moving.

"There will be no long night of loving if you keep rubbing against me like that." He growled in her ear making her giggle.

He spun her around and pulled her against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled before standing on her toes kissing him deeply. Severus picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sabrina continued kissing him as he turned off the water and walked to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot than turned and pressed her against it.

"Sev tell your friend that if he does not stop teasing me he wont be getting a happy ending." Sabrina said sweetly when she felt him nudge her.

Severus turned and dropped her on the bed before going to the night stand and grabbing his leather ties. Sabrina was biting her lip and looking up at him from under her long lashes when he turned back to her.

"You promised I could tie you up." He reminded her as he slid the leather straps across her skin watching as it glowed. As soon as the leather touched her nipples they became hard.

"Leather turns you on, good to know." Severus smiled and tied her hands to the bed. Before tying her feet he let the last two straps slid between her spread legs against her pussy. Sabrina felt herself get instantly soaked. He kissed her pussy as he tied her ankles to the bed. She strained against her bonds as he kissed his way up her smooth legs.

"Don't tease me Severus. You know I don't like it." She whined and pulled against the leather.

"You will learn to love me teasing you. It makes the pleasure so much more intense." He said before kissing the under side of her knee making her giggle. He kissed up the inside of her thigh. She was completely still as he nibbled on her.

When his tongue slipped over her clit she bucked and moaned loudly. As he licked and sucked her pussy Sabrina's moans became louder and longer till they were almost screams.

"Let me come, please Severus. I'm begging you honey." She whined as he stopped just before she came. He looked up at her and shook his head before flicking his tongue against her clit again.

He tease and tortured her like this for ten minutes, letting her get so close she almost came and than stopping. He sat up between her legs and looked down at her. She was panting and giving him a dirty look. He leaned over her and kissed her slowly. She bit his lip and made him wince.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"For teasing me after I told you not to." Sabrina smirked. He smiled and slid his middle finger into her making her eyes close. He slowly worked his finger in and out of her.

When he add a second finger she moaned and moved her hips against his hand. He kissed her and started moving his fingers faster bringing her closer to the edge. When her muscles started to tighten he slipped his fingers out of her and sucked them clean.

"I love having you tied up like this. I can do whatever I want to you and you know you love it." He teased as he moved between her legs.

"Will you please for the love of all that is…" She was cut off as he slid his cock into her tight pussy. She moved her hips only to be stopped by him. Severus slowly pushed into her completely and ground himself in small circles making her moan.

"Oh, so you like it when I do that." Severus smirked as she moaned again. Sabrina started moving her hips against his only to have him stop and hold her still.

"Severus this is so unfair." she wined as she pulled against the leather.

"Pulling on them only makes them tighter." he smiled as she struggled. She huffed and stopped wiggling.

He smiled down at her and started to fuck her slowly. She bit her lower lip and moaned as he moved faster and harder. He pulled her hair and she pushed her hips against his in pleasure.

"You like it rough?" he smiled tugging again. As she got closer to the edge he started kissing and nibbling on her neck and ears making her crazy.

"That feels so good Severus, don't stop." Sabrina moaned arching her back. He started fucking her harder and pulling her hair rougher as they both reached their climax.

"I hate you." Sabrina smiled as he untied her.

"I love you too Bre." He smiled and kissed her. They laid on the bed not saying a word, just snuggling and enjoying the after glow.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you want one with you and your favorite character pm me and I will try my best. Lots of love to all my readers!


End file.
